Deneira l'Spada
Email: gamecox5989@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Long dark brown hair, wavy Height: 5'8 Weight: 145 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Maradon, Saldaea Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 13 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Short sword Tertiary Weapon: History Deneira was born in Maradon, near the Blight. Her family lived on an isloated farm, near to the town, yet still near to the blight. Her mother died in childbirth, and with four older brothers, she quickly became "one of the guys." It was as tho she was a boy to them. She would hunt with them, horseback ride with them, fight with them. She even dressed like them, and her hair was the same. She would always wear tight pants, a shirt with a vest, boots, and her scimitar. Her hair was kept short, only about halfway down her back, and was always in a braid or tied behind her. Their family was a warrior family. She never even thought of herself as a woman, just as a warrior. She was quite stunning, but always being sweaty, and being covered in scars and bruises hid the beauty that was concealed. But it wasnt like it mattered to her. All that mattered was fighting to keep the Blight back. It was a weekly thing, to go out into the blight, and it was more like a family outing than hunting for shadow spawn. Something everyone was used to. Almost everyone in Maradon thought her father was crazy for these expeditions, but he just told them that it was about honor, and revenge. No one dared to question. But her family would not be held together for long. Out on the farm, in the middle of their practicing, as Dene was getting water for them all, trollocs attacked. They were holding them off, when dene?s oldest brother was taken down by a trolloc arrow. Rushing to him, she tried to save him, but he was dead before he hit the ground. Rushing to them, her other brother?s dropped their guard with only two trollocs left, and both fell from trolloc arrows before they could reach her. All that was left was Dene and her father. He pushed back one of the trollocs as she rushed to them, but her father fell too. Holding back her tears, Dene fought for her life, and killed the two remaining trollocs. She thanked the light that they were already injured and near to death, or she would have had no chance. Maybe the wheel needed her to live, but what ever the reason, she was glad that she wasnt dead. Her brothers were all dead, and her father was drawing his last breaths."Tar..... Valon....." She cried, holding his hand, begging him to not die. "Train... hard..." Dene cried harder, pleading for him to hold on. "Die... well..." And with that, he died. Seeking a path of revenge, Dene immediately went to Tar Valon, searching for where she could train, wanting to be better, able to one day have revenge for her family. Category:WS 13 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios